Enemy Within
by Rogue11
Summary: When Gwendal is captured and put under a spell by somebody who is trying to spread havoc between human and mazoku, he becomes his own worse enemy. Will Günter be able to save his friend from himself?


**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation.

**Title: **Enemy Within

**Anime:** Kyou Kara Maou

**Author: **Rogue 11

**Rating: **PG13

**Warnings: **slight violence, some spoilers to the anime

**Notation: **_Italics_ – indicates thoughts

**Bold** – indicates emphasis

**About the Story**: When Gwendal is captured and put under a spell by somebody who is trying to spread havoc between human and mazoku, he becomes his own worse enemy. Will Günter be able to save his friend from himself?

* * *

Part 1

_Life isn't fair!_ Yuuri sighed as he walked down the long, dimly lit corridors at the Blood Pledge Castle. Three days ago Konrad, Yozak and Hube had left to investigate reports about unrests near New Makoku's border. He had wanted to go with them, but Günter had insisted on him staying behind to catch up on his lessons. And the advisor was serious about it too. He had made him study all day yesterday and for almost four hours this morning, before Yuuri finally managed to escape when Günter was called away.  
Even Greta was better off. She was staying with Nicola and the baby while Hube was gone. Yuuri gave another sigh. _If Konrad were here, we could at least have played baseball, or taken a ride together. _

A short rap at the door was all the warning Gwendal got. He was barely able to stuff his yarn and knitting needles into the top drawer of his desk before the door opened. Apparently nobody in this castle ever heard of waiting for an invitation before entering.

The Maou popped his head into the room. "Gwendal!"

"Your Majesty?"

"Do you have time?" Yuuri wanted to know.

"Why?"

"I would like to take a ride, but I promised Konrad not to leave the castle by myself…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm busy. And shouldn't **you** be with Günter right now?"

"I was, but I need a break. I feel like my head is going to explode," Yuuri complained. "Günter is being unreasonable. Nobody can learn fifty years of history and politics in two days."

"He is only trying to help you," Gwendal defended Günter. "As the Maou, you should have learned those things a long time ago."

"I know, I know. I probably shouldn't be complaining. And I promise to go back to my studies later. I just figured that I'd do much better when I'm re-energized after a little break." He gave the older man a hopeful look.

"I'm sorry, but I have work to do." Gwendal gestured at the stack of documents on his desk that needed to be read and signed; something the Maou actually should be doing and not he.

Yuuri sighed, realizing that he wouldn't have any luck. "Alright then. I guess it can't be helped."

Once the maou had left Gwendal glared at the papers. _I probably really **should** get to work. _He reached for the pen and ink, but had barely time to put his signature under two documents before he was interrupted again by another knock at the door.

"What now?" he barked, a little more forceful than intended.

The guard swallowed as he clicked his heels and gave the gray-haired mazoku a crisp salute. "Forgive me for interrupting, Your Excellency, but Lady Anissina is looking for you."

"Do you know what she wants?" Gwendal asked warily.

"I'm not sure, Your Excellency. But I believe she has been working on a new invention all morning."

Gwendal paled, eyes wide in horror. _No, not again!_

"Tell her you didn't find me," he instructed as he jumped to his feet. "I have left the castle, accompanying his majesty on a ride. We won't be back for….for a very long time." With that he stormed out of the study, past the dumbfounded guard. _Perhaps, if I'm lucky she will find a different victim before we return._

The tall man caught up with Yuuri at the west wing. He grabbed the Maou's arm, pulling him along without ever slowing down.

"Gwendal!" Yuuri exclaimed, too surprised to even resist. "Where…where are we going?"

Gwendal looked back over his shoulder. "You wanted to go on a ride, did you not?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were busy."

"I changed my mind. If the Maou wants to take a ride I should not be selfish."

"Uhm… well…uh…"

"Let's hurry and get out of here before she finds us." Gwendal mumbled as he headed toward the stables.

"Huh…what did you say?" Yuuri was still being pulled along by the taller man.

"I…um…I said let's hurry and get out of here before Günter finds you."

"Right." The Maou nodded

"Where are you going? I'm coming too," Wolfram walked into the castle yard just as his brother and Yuuri were about to mount their horses.

"You don't have to." His fiancée told him. "Gwendal will be with me."

"Exactly!" The blond mazoku shot his brother a glare. "The last time the two of you were alone, you almost eloped."

"Wolfram!" the Maou wailed. "That was only a misunderstanding."

"Nevertheless, I'm going with you." Wolfram decided firmly.

Gwendal huffed. Another wrinkle formed above his nose, making him look even more dour than usual. "Fine, do what you want, just hurry up."

"Your Majesty, I'm awfully sorry for making you wait so long," Günter apologized as he entered the room. "I will…" he swallowed the rest of the sentence and blinked. The chair at the desk where Yuuri had been studying was empty. "Your Majesty…Your Majesty, are you hiding from me?"

Günter bend down to check under the table, he moved the heavy curtains and searched behind the bookcases. He even peered into one of the large decorative vases.

"Your Majesty, where have you gone?" with a helpless sigh the advisor left the study and started to search the castle for his missing pupil. Something, he felt, he was doing way too frequently.

"Your Majesty…Your Majesty!" his calls echoed of the palace's stone walls.

"You are wasting your breath, Günter. He is not here."

"Huh?" Günter turned. "Lady Anissina, what do you mean?"

The red-haired noble-woman looked particularly exasperated today. "His Majesty the Maou has left the castle, together with Gwendal. In other words, they escaped."

"Escaped!" Günter exclaimed. "But why?"

"How would I know?" Anissina shrugged. "But it's alright, now that I have found you." She suddenly seemed in much better spirit as she seized Günter's wrist.

"Huh! Wait… no…You can't… I have to find his Majesty. He hasn't finished his lessons yet," the Maou's adviser complained as he was being pulled away, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

"Ah!" Yuuri stretched leisurely. "It's beautiful and so quiet out here."

They had stopped at a green meadow near a small mountain steam. The horses were grassing peacefully in the shade a group of large trees.

"We should have asked the kitchen to prepare us a picnic basket and have lunch out here. Well, at least we have water." Yuuri walked down to the stream. He kneeled down at the water's edge and splattered his face with the refreshing, crystal-clear liquid.

"Hey, come down, the water is cold but it feels good." He splashed at Wolfram who was standing at the top of the slope with his arms crossed, watching him.

"Don't get me wet, you wimp."

"You shouldn't be calling me a wimp when you are the one afraid of a little water," Yuuri laughed.

"Hmph," Wolfram snorted. "Who said I was afraid."

"Let's have a little contest," Yuuri suggested. He begun to collect pinecones, picking the ones that hadn't opened yet and were still heavy, and put the together onto a large pile. Then he walked over to where Aoi was tethered and removed the water bottle from the mount's saddle.

Wolfram observed in a mixture of curiosity and bewilderment as the Maou tied the bottle to a branch of a tree standing a distance away.

"That's the target." Yuuri declared. "The first one to hit the target three times in a row wins."

"That's no contest at all," The blond gave a condescending huff. "It's too easy…Give me those." He grabbed one of pinecones, aimed …and missed by a mile. At his second try he **almost** hit the target. Wolfram glared at the water bottle as he picked up another projectile.

Gwendal settled down beneath a tree and watched. _I still don't understand him. He is the Maou, yet most of the time he is carefree and playful like a child. He acts like he has no worry in the world, and I wonder if he even realizes the full extent of the responsibilities that that come with being king. But just when I think he is just too careless and immature to lead this country he surprises me once again by making a decision one would expect only from a mature and experienced ruler. Yes, I still don't understand him, but it's become clear to me that I should belief in him. He might not be perfect, but he is learning and along the way teaching everybody around him a thing or two._

"You missed again!"

"Then you do it." Wolfram barked. "I bet you can't hit the target either."

Yuuri shrugged as he picked up a pinecone. "It's really not that hard. Pick up the target before you wind up…aim…and pitch." He hurled the pinecone, hitting the bottle straight on. "You see, just like that."

"So what," the blond snorted. "You just got lucky."

Gwendal couldn't help the little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he listened to their squabble. He knew that in spite of how Wolfram acted and what he said, his brother had actually developed a lot of respect and admiration for Yuuri. _The Maou is not only changing the kingdom, he is changing this family as well. _

It surprised Yuuri when he turned his head and noticed that Gwendal was smiling ever so slightly. He could only remember one other time when he had seen the stoical mazoku smile.

"Gwendal, catch!" The Maou tossed one of his makeshift 'balls' to the tall man, who caught it effortlessly, before giving Yuuri a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"You try it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuuri. What makes you think brother would want to participate in such silly ga…" Wolfram swallowed the rest of the sentence, shocked when his brother actually rose and walked over to them.

"Like this?" Gwendal asked as he aimed at the target. He tossed and not only hit the bottle but knocked it, as well as the branch it was hanging from, clean off the tree.

"Wow, that was awesome; you would make a great power pitcher, Gwendal." Yuuri exclaimed excitedly. "You know, you should come and practice baseball with us, some day."

Gwendal blinked. "I…?" That thought had never even crossed his mind. He had seen Konrad and Yuuri play together, and even Wolfram and Yuuri. In fact the whole castle seemed to be talking about this game called baseball. As for him, he still wasn't sure about the purpose of a game that didn't involve swordplay or other scrimmage. "I don't know, your Majesty. Perhaps…"

The tall mazoku suddenly froze and listened. His eyes narrowed and his face darkened. "Wolfram, did you hear it?"

Wolfram nodded as he and his brother pulled their swords in unison, while Yuuri could only glance in confusion from one to the other.

"What...What's going on?" he wanted to know."

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note:

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


End file.
